dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
The Wraith's Vengeance
} |name = The Wraith's Vengeance |image = The Wraith's Vengeance.png |px = 270px |start = Vigil's Keep - Deep Roads |end = Vigil's Keep - Basement |location = Vigil's Keep |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} The Wraith's Vengeance is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background While exploring the Deep Roads underneath Vigil's Keep, the Warden-Commander eventually reaches a room titled Forbidden Chamber, where an imprisoned shade appears - The Dark Theurge. Defeat the shade and its summoned skeletons. Acquisition This quest is activated when the Strange Apparatus is touched and the wraith is released from the chamber. Walkthrough After the wraith escapes, continue down the path, past the Dwarven Outpost, and battle the ogre commander and other darkspawn found there. The slain ogre will then be possessed by the shade and rise as possessed ogre commander. Defeat it again. Once the Warden-Commander returns to the keep (after sealing the entrance to the Deep Roads), enter the basement again and find the Avvar Crypt. Defeat the skeletons (if you didn't do so previously). The deeper crypt is locked by four separate locks; three of the keys you should have picked up in the Deep Roads, while one is in a sarcophagus in the Avvar Crypt. - in an near the Shrine of Korth in the Deep Roads - under a locked in the Deep Roads - in a locked at the Dwarven Outpost in the Deep Roads - in a in the Avvar Crypt Insert each key into the correct lock to unlock the Avvar Deep Crypt. When the door opens, the Dark Theurge slips through and possesses three Avvar Lords. Proceed through the final door and battle the three Avvar Lords. Each one has a different fighting style; the first fights with two-handed weapons, the second uses dual weapons, and the third uses a weapon and a shield. When they are all defeated, the Dark Theurge is destroyed and the quest is completed. Examine the Avvar statues at the far end of the room to obtain codex entries on the Avvars (see Codex entry: The Great Strife). Rewards * 1500 XP - when this quest is activated by releasing The Dark Theurge * 250 XP - when the wraith possessed the dead ogre commander - found in one of the Avvar Sarcophagi - found in one of the Avvar Sarcophagi - found in one of the Avvar Sarcophagi - found in one of the Avvar Sarcophagi (see Golem's Might) - found in one of the Avvar Sarcophagi Possible random loot It is possible to receive only 8+ from the boss ranked lord (and sometimes nothing at all) and 1+ from each lieutenant. Draughts, poultices, balms, elixir and salves can be dropped in various combinations of two (poultice and balm, draught and poultice, etc.) in addition to one of the other random items (except gold). Turning the difficulty up for the fight (Hard or Nightmare) will produce the higher quality items with fewer reloads. Notes The crypt door is first seen when the Warden-Commander conducts the first portion of It Comes From Beneath, while making their way down to the collapsed tunnel. The crypt's lock can be picked if a rogue's lockpicking skill is high enough. Otherwise, use the Key to the Crypt found on a just before the Great Barrier Doors. A in the crypt contains the , a gift for Nathaniel. See also Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening side quests Category:Vigil's Keep side quests